utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
YTChorus Chorus Battle
YTChorus Chorus Battle, short YTCCB is as the name implies, a chorus battle organized by the VOCALOID based chorus YTChorus which started August 14, 2010, as part of their one year anniversary special.YTC's YouTube playlist on their 1st anniversary The groups had to consist of at least 5 members, and any kind of genre was allowed. For the first round, the results were decided by 70% from the judges, Яin, saiurin, Cir and Fruutella, and 30% by vote from the community, and for the 2nd round, it was 50% to 50%. The entries were judged by originality (10%), singing abilities (20%), teamwork (10%), integration of animation (15%), creativity (15%) and volume balance with mixing (20%). The grand prize was the chorus to be uploaded on the YTC channel along with the Ending Ceremony video for the YTChorus Anniversary. Also, the group members got a chance to help the judges with the ending ceremony video. The first prize as a short preview of the chorus to be added in the ending ceremony video. The grand, first, second and third prize members all received a badge.A forum thread regarding the first round The winner was announced to be Banana Kurimu, they also won the subcategory of "people's choice" - being voted the most - . There however where also other subcategory winners; The underdog award was won by Penguin★Beat with their cover of "Toki no Jewel Box", and the best animation went to ►VocaMania!◄ with their "Mousou Sketch" video, created by Yanovi, Aniki, Cherysh and Mystraven. Celestial Chorus with their "hello, see you tomorrow" won the category of the most improved video. Participating Groups Round 1 Entries Theme: Eurobeat/Trance/Techno * Details | Results feat. VocaLight * "Koi wa Roshin Yuukai" -remix- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ * "CM Revolution" -Celestial mix- feat. Celestial Chorus * "Megu Megu☆Romantic Fever" feat. Banana Kurimu * "MIDI MASTER" feat. ZØDIAC * "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. Penguin Beat Chorus * "Give a Reason" -Remix & Trance ver.- feat. Bloody Chapter * "Red Soul" -Instrumental mix- feat. Gorgeous Geek Gang * "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. VOCALOIDISM * "Dream Fighter" feat. HANAbira-gumi Chorus (Deleted) * "Just Be Friends" -NTMG mix- feat. Crimson Chorus (Deleted) * "Bad Apple!!" feat. Moe Chorus (Deleted) * "Ichiren Takushou" feat. VocaRhythm Chorus"(Reupload) * "miki miki★Romantic Night" feat. BackStage Chorus (Deleted) * "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Shyclone Chorus * "God Knows..." -Euro ver.- feat. DSChorus (Deleted) * "STEP TO YOU" feat. Stalker Lovers Chorus (Deleted) * "Bad Apple!!" feat. 134th Orient Brigade * "Mad Lovers" feat. δeventh εcho * "God Knows..." feat. UTAU Dreams * "Keep only one Pokemon" feat. ChuDaysoo Chorus * "Bad Apple!!" feat. InfinityChorus * "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Clubhouse mix- feat. W.A.S.S. Chorus (Deleted) * "The Wanderlast" feat. Catalyst Chorus * "God Knows..." feat. MMChorus * "God Knows..." -Eurobeat mix- feat. Epic Family Chorus * "Servant of Evil Endless Night" -Mashup of "Aku no Meshitsukai" and "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night"- feat. Vocalindo * "Mina Mina★Night Fever" feat. ZAKhoriss * "Lol Lots of Laugh" feat. Apple Chorus * "only my railgun" feat. Generation:Y }} Round 2 Entries Theme: Time Machine * Details | Results Round 3 Entries Theme: glow * Details | Results Round 4 (Final) Entries Theme: judge's pick (different songs for each group) * Details | Results Gallery Trivia External Links * YouTube * Forum * Facebook * Twitter